Chord
by Yowai Yume
Summary: Ia hanya seorang anak yang menginginkan kesuksesan dengan jalan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Apakah itu terlalu muluk?  Birthday present for Dim :


My first Fanfic, sekaligus hadiah buat my one and only Dim *digampar*.

Hahahah, met ultah ke... 205 bukan sih? -_-

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Disclaimer : always be Yana Toboso's**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo**

**Chapter 1 : Rebellion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Musik tercipta bukan hanya karena diinginkan eksistensinya semata_

Seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah Limousine di depan sebuah gedung bertingkat 25 pagi itu. Hawa dingin musim gugur dan angin yang berhembus tak terlihat terlalu mengganggu langkah-langkahnya menuju gedung tersebut. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti sewaktu ia melangkah keluar dari Limousine, datar.

Penampilannya sederhana, memakai kaus bermerek berwarna abu-abu yang tampak pas ditubuhnya yang dipadukan dengan celana berbahan jeans, memakai sepatu Adidas keluaran terbaru dan memakai jam tangan Rolex di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya menenteng case gitar berwarna hitam yang berjenis hardcase.

Ia mulai mendekati pintu masuk gedung tadi yang ternyata merupakan gedung utama dari kompleks Perusahan Funtom Company di daerah London. Beberapa orang yang merupakan penjaga berdiri di depan pintu masuk berjenis revolving door, bersiap mengamankan keadaan bila terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Pemuda tadi melewati pintu, berjalan lurus menuju lift. Dan ketika ia telah berada di dalam lift yang kosong serta setelah pintu lift menutup, segera ia menekan angka 23 pada panel di sebelah kanan pintu lift.

"tiing"

Ia pun sampai di lantai 23. Sambil menghela nafas, ia keluar dari lift. Ruangan di depannya adalah koridor lurus yang bercabang tiga; ke kiri, kanan, dan terus ke depan. Lampu berwarna kekuningan yang menimbulkan kesan klasik menjadi sumber penerangan utama karena semua jendela di koridor tersebut di tutup rapat, lantainya yang dilapisi karpet berwarna merah marun membuat lantainya empuk dan tak licin. Setelah berdiam diri selama satu menit mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya yang sebenarnya ia telah lihat (mungkin beratus-ratus kali), ia melangkah maju menuju satu-satunya pintu yang tampak saat itu. Di ujung koridor, pintu yang bertuliskan:

**DIREKTUR UTAMA**

**VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE**

*****000*****

Pemuda berkaus abu-abu itu mengetuk pintu dari bahan kayu _mahogany_ hitam itu tiga kali sebelum suara berat dari balik pintu itu mengijinkannya memasuki ruangan itu. Dengan sedikit dorongan, pintu _mahogany_ itu terbuka, menampakkan ruangan berukuran 7 x 8 meter di baliknya.

Tak seperti di koridor sebelumnya, ruangan itu memiliki jendela-jendela besar yang terbuka, mengekspos pemandangan luar berupa gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan St. James Park di kejauhan yang memberikan nuansa jingga dari dedaunan yang gugur, selain warna-warna muram dari gedung-gedung dan awan-awan yang entah telah sejak kapan bergelung membentuk gumpalan abu-abu besar di langit. Di kiri kanan jendela-jendela raksasa itu berdiri beberapa lemari arsip yang tersusun rapi, arsip-arsip tebal itu dimasukkan dalam ordner berbagai warna dan disusun menurut urutan waktunya. Di sisi kiri ruang, terdapat meja kecil beserta sofa empuk berukuran sedang yang berwarna beige. Sedangakan sisi kanannya berdiri pintu kecil yang pemuda itu yakini bermuara pada kamar kecil.

Pada bagian tengah ruangan itu tertata meja kayu besar yang berpelitur mengkilap dan pada bagian atasnya teronggok arsip-arsip lain yang masih baru serta sebuah laptop barlambang apel yang telah tergigit pada bagian kanannya. Di balik meja elite itu duduk seorang lelaki berumur akhir 40an yang tampak sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang, kesepuluh jarinya bertaut di atas meja dan kepalanya menyandar santai pada sandaran kursi.

Mata sang pemuda dan direktur itu bertemu. Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Dan akhirnya sang Direktur memecah kesunyian.

"Kau masih membawa-bawa benda itu kemana-mana , eh, Ciel?" kata sang Direktur sambil mengedik ke arah hardcase gitar di tangan sang pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel itu.

"Bukan urusan Ayah. Untuk apa Ayah memanggilku ke sini?" sahut pemuda itu masih bertahan pada ekspresi _stoic_nya

"Kau tahu, bukankah tak sopan bicara seperti itu pada Ayahmu? Hmmphh, tak berubah."

"Bisakah Ayah langsung saja? Aku punya acara yang harus kuhadiri satu jam lagi." desak si anak yang mulai jengkel.

"Kau tak boleh pergi. Tinggal di sini. Kau akan mengikuti training untuk mempelajari seluk-beluk perusahaan ini. Persiapan untuk menggantikanku suatu hari nanti" Vincent Phantomhive berujar sambil menatap tajam mata sapphire anak semata wayangnya itu.

Ciel mendecih.

"INI HIDUPKU! Bisakah Ayah berhenti mengatur-aturku? Aku bukan boneka yang bisa seenaknya Ayah gerakkan! Aku sudah muak dengan segala aturan dan jadwal itu!"

"Itu semua demi kebaikanmu dan nama keluarga kita, kau tahu itu." desah Vincent Phantomhive.

"Apakah itu bisa disebut baik jika aku bahkan tak punya teman? Apakah itu baik jika artinya aku harus selalu terkekang? Apakah itu baik bahwa pada kenyataannya aku tak pernah bahagia? Dan Ayah, apakah kau bisa menjelaskan padaku... mengapa, mengapa aku selalu merasa aku tak pernah punya Ayah?" Ciel tertawa hambar setelahnya dan menyeringai pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku pergi."

Dengan itu sang Pemuda berbalik dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan pria dalam ruangan itu yang masih terpaku atas ulah yang dibuatnya.

*****000*****

Berjalan cepat di koridor, Ciel lalu merogoh ponsel pada kantung belakang celana jeansnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya. Dua detik setelahnya terdengar suara familiar dari ponsel bermerek kepunyaannya itu.

"_Pagi Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?_ " suara di seberang menyahut, suara seorang laki-laki. Ciel menekan tombol pada panel di dekat pintu lift.

"Jemput aku. Sekarang!" ucap Ciel sambil melangkah ke dalam lift.

"_Baik Tuan._" Lelaki di seberang kembali menyahut.

Ciel pun memutus sambungan dan membenamkan kembali ponselnya di saku belakang. Di dalam lift ia bersandar pada salah satu sisi lift dan mendesah, memikirkan semua perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan pada Ayahnya.

'Apa Ia masih bisa menganggap orang itu sebagai Ayah? Orang itu bahkan hampir tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Dan orang itu mungkin juga hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainannya, memperlakukannya seenak hatinya.' pikirnya, sementara sudut bibir kanannya membentuk seringai hambar.

Segera setelah mencapai _ground floor _ia menghampiri Limousine yang telah terparkir sempurna tepat di depan pintu keluar. Setelah cukup dekat dengan pintu, seseorang berpakaian jas buntut hitam dengan senyumannya yang khas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Bagaimana hari Anda Tuan? Apakah kita kembali ke rumah?" ucap seorang lelaki di balik kemudi –orang yang sama dengan si pembuka pintu- yang ternyata butler pribadi Tuan muda itu, masih disertai senyum andalannya.

"Tak terlalu bagus. Kita ke tempat biasa." Ucap Ciel sembari menatap datar pada bagian luar jendela Limousine yang mulai mengabur.

"Baik Tuan"

*****000*****

Di depan palang nama berwarna hijau bertuliskan The Harp lah Limousine itu berhenti. The Harp, merupakan salah satu kafe di daerah West End, London. Setiap harinya 5 buket bunga digantungkan di bawah plang nama tadi yang tentu saja bunga-bunga tersebut selalu diganti tiap hari. Pada lantai di dekat bangunan putih dengan kusen jendelanya yang gelap, terdapat papan tulis hitam kecil yang bertuliskan menu kafe itu. Pintunya yang berwarna hitam terletak di sebelah pojok kanan bangunan.

Ciel melangkah keluar dari Limousine setelah butlernya membukakan pintu. Tak lupa ia menenteng kembali case gitarnya dan memasuki kafe di depannya dengan diikuti sang butler. Bersamaan dengan pintu kafe yang terbuka terdengar bunyi gemerincing di atas Ciel.

"Kau datang lagi Ciel" suara seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut kedatangannya dari balik konter. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tulus, jenis senyum yang tak sekalipun ia bayangkan dapat ia temukan di rumahnya.

"Ya, aku bosan di rumah terus. Hanya ada Sebastian saja yang menemaniku, jadi kupikir lebih menyenangkan berada di sini." ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum kecil sambil melirik sang butler saat menyebut namanya.

"Bolehkah Laurent?" ujar Ciel kembali seraya mengangkat case gitarnya. Sang wanita dibalik konter itu memperhatikan gesturnya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Anytime dear..." balas Laurent sambari mengangguk dan kembali memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Thank you"

*****000*****

Ciel menatap beberapa orang-orang di depannya. Orang-orang itu balas menatap, menunggu Ciel.

Ciel pun mulai memetik senar-senar gitar akustik di pangkuannya. Jari-jari panjangnya dengan lincah berpindah-pindah sesuai kord dari lagu yang dimainkannya. G ke Dm, kemudian F C Dm dan A# kembali lagi ke G. Ciel tersenyum lebar, inilah dunia yang ia harapkan akan menjadi masa depannya. Bersama dengan Laurent yang bernyanyi di sampingnya musik dari gitar Ciel dan vokal Laurent berpadu lembut menghasilkan harmoni lembut di kafe itu.

Tanpa diduga Ciel ada seseorang yang mengamatinya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa ditebak. Senyuman sesal terpahat di wajahnya. Belum usai Ciel dan Laurent menyelesaikan lagu mereka, sosok itu telah menghilang, diiringi dengan suara gemerincing lonceng kafe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE:**

Huwaaaa... kenapa ini jadi multichap? Huwaaa... *dilempar lemari*

Hiks, maaf Dim, karena saya masih bodoh dan imut-imut *fiktif belaka sodara-sodara* jadinya idenya mentok dan akhirnyaaaa...

Tadaaa, jadi multichap deh

Oiya, chapternya gaje banget nggak sih? Gaje ya? Pasti Gaje deh... Ahh, yaudah deh emang gaje (ngomong apaan oy?)

-nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi—

Oiya keingetan, maaf kalo ada typo, OOCness, dan mengharap sekaliiiii arahan dari senpaitachi di Kuroshitsuji *puppy eyes*

Buat Dim sekali lagi **MET ULTAAHHHH SAMA GOMEN ININYA TELAT**

Bagian terakhir nggak ambigu kan? *sweatdrop tingkat dewa*


End file.
